Cold
by KawaiiChopper
Summary: Its just a common myth. Just a story told to younger ones for entertainment. But, its not just a story, its the truth. Demons hide within people and they slowly creep out to feed on blood. When Zoro heard of these stories he just laughed at it until he figured a dark secret about himself. That he is one of those people with demons within them. [Zoro X Robin] [Nakamaship!]
1. Chapter 1

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece. **

**Before Time skip**

* * *

Wind blew on the sails of the Thousand Sunny. Pulling her through the waves of the Grand Line. Swiftly she sailed upon the blue mass. On top of her laid her masters that she loves. Those masters were the one and only, Straw Hat Pirates.

"Nami-Swan! Robin-Chwan!" Shouted the curly browed cook other wise known as Black Leg Sanji. "Here my beloveds! I baked you some sweet pastries!" Continued Sanji as he held up a plate of sweet buns with white frosting on top.

"Why, thanks Cook-San," Said the devil child, Nico Robin who was sitting on a lawn chair by a certain thief.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," said the cat burglar, Nami, who was reading the newspaper. For a few seconds, Nami looked up from the paper over towards the smell of the freshly baked pastries to see Robin reaching up to grab one, but was beaten by a different hand. Nami traced back the stretched arm over to the gomu gomu fruit user, their idiot captain, Straw Hat Luffy. Luffy quickly yanked his hand back and swallowed the pastry whole.

"Thanks Sanji!" Shouted the captain from across the ship.

"That was not for you, idiot!" Shouted an angry Sanji. The cook then turned around to face Robin.

"I'm so sorry Robin-Chwan!" Said Sanji as his eyes turned to hearts.

**"KABOOM"** The Straw Hat Pirates stopped for a moment and stayed silent. They looked out at sea to see if there was any enemy ships who were targeting canons at them. Then the door that lead to the cyborg's room opened. Two figures with black ash from head to toe stood at the opening of the door. The first figure was a man with a long nose who was coughing from smoke. There stood the famous Sogeking or as the crew calls him, Usopp. Standing by Usopp was a cyborg or as better known Franky, the shipwright of the Straw Hats.

"Ow! Usopp, that was SUPER!" Shouted the blue headed cyborg.

"I can't believe that you though that was fun Franky. We could have died from that!" Shouted a trembling Usopp.

"What were you two knuckle-heads doing down there!" Shouted a furious Nami.

"Well, Usopp and I were trying to create a SUPER firework, Ou!" Replied Franky while he put his two arms together, revealing a blue star.

"A Firework?" questioned Sanji.

"You know, for Brook!" Said Usopp.

"Oh shit, I forgot about Brooks birthday present!" Said Sanji as he pulled on his hair.

"Sanji, you do remember that your present is the cake that you are baking him." Said Nami.

"Wheres the cake!" Shouted a drooling Luffy.

"Not for you idiot!" Shouted back Nami.

"Oh I almost forgot! You're so smart Nami-swan!" Said the cook.

"YOHOHOHO Did I hear my name?! Then again, I don't have ears... YOHOHOHO!" Shouted a skeleton who just came out of the mens sleeping area.

"OH Brook, umm we were just... umm..." said a sweating Nami.

" We were talking about you bir-" Sanji kicked Luffy interrupting his sentence.

"We were just talking about how great of a musician you are!" Sanji Quickly stated while stomping on Luffy's head.

"Oh, you guys warm my heart, but, I don't have a heart, SKULL JOKE, YOHOHOHO!" Said Brook as he jumped around the boat having fun. Soon Luffy and Usopp joined in on the fun and hopped around with Brook like maniacs.

* * *

"Here Zoro, I'm going to give you some pain killers for now, if that head ache worsens, tell me right away." Said the small blue nosed reindeer.

"Thanks, Chopper." Said Zoro who was now taking the painkillers. The swordsmen then exited out of the doctor's room. The green haired man watched the trio of hooligans dancing around, having fun as he walked back to the watch tower/training room. Zoro sat by the window of the training room and looked out at the sea. For the past week, he has been getting strange head aches from time to time, getting worse each time.

_ 'Something doesn't feel right. These Head Aches, they feel ... familiar in a way' _Zoro shutted his eyes and placed a hand on his head. He slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Zoro peaked an eye open. He looked over to the window. the moon reflected against the sea as the night sky shined about the world. Against the darkness, Zoro saw a shape in the distance. As the Sunny got closer, the shape turned into an Island. Zoro got up slowly, he walked over to the megaphone, then picked it up.

_ "ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!" _shouted Zoro over the loud speaker. Everyone started to slowly get up and out of bed. Nami walked out first with Robin close behind. She took a telescope and looked across the sea towards the land mass.

"Thats it, alright." Said Nami checking the log pose. "Seinaru Island, Dead AHEAD!" Shouted Nami at the boys who were just getting up.

"Set the sails!" Barked Nami. Luffy grinned as he worked.

"I smell adventure!" Said Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Thousand Sunny took a few hours to get close enough to the Island to anchor. They docked at the east side of the island by the wilderness.

"Alrighty..." Nami started. She took out a map and placed it on a crate for the crew to see.

"We are here," She pointed to the east side of the Island off of the shore. She then traced her finger over to the west side.

"This, is where we will supply and wait for the log pose to reset." continued the thief.

"We will split into three groups. The first group will handle getting the food supply, these people will be Sanji and Robin. The second group will get any other supplies we need and will consist of Zoro, Luffy, and I. The third group will stand guard of the ship. These people are Usopp, Franky, Brook, and Chopper," Finished Nami. She then scrolled up the map and placed it in a backpack she had on.

"Yosh! Lets GO!" Shouted Luffy as he ran off the boat into the woods with a gigantic grin on his face.

"WAIT LUFFY! That idiot." Shouted Nami as she climbed off the boat.

"Oh Robin-Chwan! Its so nice be with you!" Sanji swarmed over Robin as she started to depart off the ship. Robin just smiled at him and walked on ahead.

"You can count on us!" Shouted Usopp as he waved bye to his departing nakama followed by the other three crew mates. Nami turned around and waved back. She then saw Zoro walking up towards her with his hand clutching his head.

"Oi, whats wrong Zoro?" Nami said curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," replied Zoro as he walked past Nami after his captain. Nami knew he was lying, she has been seeing Zoro like this since they started sailing off towards this island. She has also noticed something weird with Zoro, like someone was there with him. She shrugged off the thought.

"Hey! Wrong way Zoro!" She shouted after him as she tried to catch up with him.

* * *

Luffy ran around in the deep wilderness. He smiled as a big creature that looked like a boar chase him around. Luffy then suddenly stopped. He turned around and studied the creature coming after him. One word came up in his mind... "MEAT," shouted Luffy as drool trickled down his mouth. The creature than stopped and looked at him with worried eyes. The boar started to back away but his face was contacted by the fist of the rubber man.

"Yosh! Some nice meat for Sanji to cook up later!" Said Luffy as he rubbed his hands together admiring his catch.

"There you are, Luffy!" Said a feminine voice. A bush to the right of Luffy shook as two figures came out revealing the cat burglar and the pirate hunter. Luffy rubbed the back of his head ad he grinned at Nami and Zoro and waved with his other free hand. As he studied the two, Luffy noticed something off with Zoro. He saw his face was in pain.

" Zoro are you feeling alright?" questioned Luffy with a worry gaze.

"Never been better,"said Zoro with a hint of pain in his voice. Luffy looked at him for a brief moment then grinned.

"Well then, lets go!" Shouted Luffy as he started to walk west again, followed by Zoro and Nami soon after.

* * *

Robin lead the way through the jungle as Sanji followed close by. They walked through bushes and giant plants as they ventured through the wilderness. As they were half way to their destination Robin suddenly stopped and Sanji bumped into her.

"SO SORRY ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji said getting down on his knees pleading for forgiveness.

"Shh," Said Robin as she pointed a finger over her lip. She looked to her left... then to her right. She gasped as her eyes widen.

"Get down!" shouted Robin as she landed on top of Sanji. Sanji opened his mouth to say 'why' but then he saw a spear fly by and hit a tree right where Robin and him were standing at, he did not say a word but his eyes widen. Robin quickly got off of Sanji and prepared to fight, she concentrated on the wilderness around her looking for any sudden movements. Sanji did the same thing and looked around him, worrying for Robin at the same time.

'_rustle'_

Sanji leaned back quickly as another spear flied by. He watched it close and saw a liquid ooze off of it.

_'poison' _Sanji scowled.

"Robin-chan be careful, those spears are filled with poison," Sanji stated. Robin nodded as she dodged another spear. She got caught off-guard and fell to the ground as the spear flew by her. She looked up to see a different spear coming towards her at a high velocity. She then turned around, ready to dodge, but only saw another one coming after her. '_Can't dodge it!' _She braced her self for impact, but... Robin opened her eyes to see a blood pool and a broken spear on the ground. Her eyes widen as she looked up to see Sanji, impaled by a spear through his side. He coughed up blood as he dropped to his hands and knees. He trembled as the poison started to take affect

"H-how dare you try to hurt a-a l-lady," Said Sanji weakly before collapsing to the ground quickly from the poison.

"We got one!" Shouted a distant male voice. Robin stared at Sanji shocked. She could not move. She only repeated in her head, '_sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,...'_

"C-cook-san..." She stuttered as he coughed up more blood. The crimson liquid soaked the ground turning the dirt to have a reddish tint. She then shook her head as she heard a rustle from behind her. She spun around, quickly to see a tall man with black hair and mustache swing a club at her. The club impacted on her head, she fell down to the ground and collided with the Earth. The last thing Robin saw and heard was the man's sick smile and the words that came out of his mouth, "Time for the demon to awaken,"

Robin soon passed out as blood drizzled down her head.

* * *

**My goal is to update every other day since these chapters are quite short. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Yosh, we made it! Now, to the food!" Shouted a hyper Luffy. Luffy then started sprinting but Nami held on to his shirt collar and prevented him from going anywhere.

"Now, now, Luffy, we are only here to get supplies. We can eat later." Explained Nami with an evil smile. That made Luffy's sweat drop as he weakly replied OK. The three pirates continued walking down the town's cobble streets. They were observing the town's building, which most of them appeared to be made of stone and looked quite old and run down. _'I'm not as smart as Robin with this stuff but, the town looks like it was built around a 1,000 years ago' _Nami looked to her right and left, then noticed something strange as she looked forward again. The road ahead of them was clear as well as back. Everyone stayed to the sides and were whispering to each other. The townsfolk stared at them as if they weren't even human. Nami closed her eyes and concentrated on listening to the whispers.

"Demon,"

"He's here,"

"What should we do?!"

Nami was confused. The townsfolk sounded scared and or angry. Nami opened her eyes again as she looked at the people again. They were not staring at her nor Luffy. No, they were staring at Zoro.

_'Demon...' _Nami thought about that word over and over again as she walked in silence towards a herb shop.

* * *

Chopper sat on the ship's deck as he crushed herbs together. The dark green herbs smelt down right awful but, he was use to the smell since he worked with these types of herbs before. The herbs crunched and broke down into even smaller pieces as he rolled the wooden crusher around. Tony smiled as he worked around, creating more painkillers for the crew. The small little reindeer looked up from his work for a second and looked out to sea. Far in distance, there was a ship. Chopper got up and went over to the railing of the ship. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the symbol of the ship. There were letters on the sail.

"M-a-r- umm... i-n-e and s..." Chopper let go of the railing as he stumbled back in shock.

"USOPP!" "FRANKY!" "BROOK!" Shouted Chopper franticly as he ran around the ship.

"What is is, Chopper-san?" Said Brook as he got up from his seat.

"THE MARINES! MARINES ARE HERE!"

"EHHH?" Shouted Brook as fell down on his back from shock.

"Alrighty then, we will have to go and hide the ship somewhere else." Said a calm Cyborg that just walked out of a door leading inside the ship. Franky ran over to the ship's wheel, then started pulling out the anchors from under the sea. Usopp and Chopper got the sails prepared as Brook turned the ship. Wind caught the sail as Franky steered the ship down the shore away from the incoming Marine ship.

"It looks like they have not spotted us yet," Said Brook as he looked through a telescope.

"SUPER good!" Shouted Franky as he turned the steering wheel slightly to the left. Minutes passed by as the crew sweated nervously, hoping not to draw attention, as they moved the ship to a new location. After a few more minutes of silence, Brook spoke up,

"Were out of sight now, Franky-san,"

"Then we shall anchor here," Replied Franky as he stepped away from the wheel and helper out his crew mates with the sails.

"I hope they can find us," said a worried Chopper. Brook nodded in agreement. Usopp sat down as he thought what to do.

"Oi! Why don't one of us go and find them, so we can warn them about the marines and the current location of the ship!" suggested Usopp.

"I'll go!" shouted the little reindeer as he packed his bag and leapt off the ship.

"Just keep going straight, Chopper, you should get to the town if you just go straight forward!" Shouted the cyborg as he studied the map of the island.

"Yosh! Bye guys!" shouted Tony as he ran off into the woods.

* * *

Sanji slowly opened his eyes. Pain shot through him as he regained consciousness. He tried to move his arms but the couldn't. The cook looked behind him to see ropes tied tightly around his legs, hands, and his body. He looked down to see himself bandaged up.

_'Thats right, I was pierced by a poisoned spear. Seems like the poison is out of my body.'_

Sanji relaxed a bit and leaned against metal bars. He was in a cage hanging from a tree limb by a metal chain.

'Shit! Wheres Robin...'

Sanji twisted and turned as he tried to find the devil child. As he looked to his left, he found another cage like his, just made out of seaprisim stone. Inside of that cage was the devil child, Nico Robin, who was still unconscious with bandages wrapped around her head_ ._

_ "_Look, boss, ones up!" Shouted a deep male voice. Sanji traced the voice to a big man with a lion cloth wrapped around the lower part of his body. A giant club was placed in his right hand too. The man had a black beard around his whole face with messy black hair. The man looked dense.

"Ahh, Black Leg Sanji, I presume. Welcome to my base." Sanji stared at a more skinnier man with expensive clothes on. He wore a monocule and had a dark brown mustache with combed back brown hair. Sanji glared at the man.

"Who the Hell are you." Spat Sanji.

"Now, now, lets not be rude with each other. My name is Alabaster. I already know who you are so don't waste your breathe child."

"Well then, Alabaster, if you want our bounties you would have killed us already, so what exactly is your goal." Sanji said.

"Oh I will kill you, but, you see, we are not after the bounties, we are after something that lies within one of your nakama." Alabaster said nakama sarcastically which made Sanji grit his teeth, trying not to yell at him.

"What do you mean, that something lies within one of our nakama. What the hell are you after old man!" Sanji was loosing his cool. If this man was going to hurt one of his nakama, he is as good as dead.

"Well I don't want to spoil the fun yet. You will just have to wait and see." Alabaster smiled as he walked away chuckling coldly. Sanji bit his tounge as he suppressed his anger.

"Please keep cool, cook-san." Said a female voice.

"AH Robin-swan, your alright!" Shouted Sanji.

"Shh." Robin looked around to see only a sleeping guard on duty.

"We are at a ruins site in the middle of the forest," whispered Robin. She looked around again.

"I found a ruins that stated something that could help us out a bit. The Ruins say, " Asura the demon will find a host to live in every century. Asura feeds off of anger, with enough anger the demon will take over its host...The ruins started to fade there and I couldn't read the rest."

" Does that mean he is going to kill us, so he can anger one of our nakama that just happens to have a demon in them, so they can release that force?" Sanji questioned.

"It seems that way Cook-san."

"Shit," was all that Sanji said as he tried to escape the cage before it was too late.

* * *

** Sorry if there is any errors. I know that Sanji is a bit OCish and Im truly sorry for that! Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Also, don't worry, we are getting closer to the action! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Deep in the forest, you can see a reindeer running straight across the deep forest. The reindeer leaped over fallen trees and giant roots as his hoofs contacted with the dirt in the ground. Tony Tony Chopper ran fast through the dark forest as he rushed to give a warning to his nakama. The reindeer then saw light as he ran forward. He grinned as he came out of the forest and into an old looking town. Chopper did not slow down as he started to run down a street crowded with people. He dodged and weaved through the mass of people as his hoofs made a 'clak' sound on the cobble road. His head turned from side to side as he looked for the five pirates who went out shopping in the town. As Tony looked to his left once again he suddenly stopped himself in front of a store. Chopper read the sign _'Herbs'_

_'I'll just quickly stop by here for a sec since I am low on herbs' _

Chopper returned to him little self again as he ran into the store. He ran down the aisle till he bumped into something and fell down on his butt.

"Owie..."

"Oi, Chopper, what are you doing here?" The little reindeer looked up to see a girl with orange hair.

"Oh, Nami! The Marines are here! I cam here to warn you guys!" Shouted Chopper.

"How many ships?"

"One, thats all we saw though! There could be more!" Nami nodded as she then turned to Luffy.

"We got to go Luffy, we don't want to cause any trouble on this island." Nami said sternly.

"But,but, I wanted to go eat!" Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, did you just hear Chopper! There could be tons more marine ships out there that could ambush us at any second now! We got to go!"

"But, you promised we could get meat here after we were done shopping! So captains orders! We stay here to eat, then go!" Whined Luffy.

Chopper's sweat dropped as he watched the two argue.

_'somethings missing...'_

"Oi, Nami, wheres Zoro?" Questioned the doctor. Nami dropped Luffy who now had a big lump on his head. She started to look around her.

"That shit-head got lost, didn't he?!" Shouted an angry Nami as she picked up Luffy and dragged him out of the store while Chopper followed close behind.

* * *

Zoro wandered around in the forest, going off in random directions.

_'I swear, I have seen that same tree at least five times now...'_

Zoro grunted as he kept on walking through the wilderness. He passed through thick bushes and giant plants as he kept walking around like he was blind. The swordsman would walk around five feet forward than completly change his course all of the sudden like he heard a canon shot coming from that direction.

'_Damn, the same tree, this forest is obviously playing tricks on me' _

Zoro was getting very frustrated. He kicked the tree he kept sawing and walked away as the tree fell down, clashing with the ground causing a loud noise in the thick forest. He didn't even seem to flinch at the noise as he kept muttering under his breathe, 'stupid tree.' The swordsman started to get bored as he started to kick a rock around that was the size of a golfball. As Zoro walked around in circles, he didn't notice a man watching from the shadows of the forest. The strange man pulled out a snail and started to call someone.

"Boss, I found him. What should we do? He just keeps walking in circles." The mans voice sounded like he was a young man.

"Lead him to us, the man has a poor since of direction. Think up of a clever way to get him here. If he isn't here in an hour, your as good as dead." The young man gulped as he replied "yes sir," he then turned to look at the swordsman who seemed to still be walking around the same tree.

'He_ is really dense isn't he?' _the man's sweat dropped as he looked away for a second. He then turn back to see that he lost where the green haired man was. The man panicked as he he turned his head left and right trying to find the swordsman.

"Oi, you there!" Shouted a gruff deep voice. The man slowly turned around to see a man with... with... g-green... hair...

"Gahh!" The man fell down backwards onto his butt as his heart pounded against his chest.

"Hey, do you know where town is?" questioned the swordsman.

_'this man's since of direction is horrible people say... so if I gave him the right directions to where I am suppose to bring him too he will get lost, so what if I gave him the real directions to town... he just might get lost and end up where boss wants him!'_

The man smiled at his brilliant thinking.

"Well, sir, town is over there, directly to the east of us right now." The man lifted his finger and pointed to the left side of him.

"Thanks," Zoro then started off in the opposite direction of where the man pointed. The man's sweat dropped again.

_'Well at least he is going the way we want him to go' _The man chuckled as he watched the green haired man run off into the forest.

* * *

Sanji leaned back onto the cold metal bars of his cage. He gritted his teeth trying to figure out a way to get out of the cage. Sanji was cursing mildly under his breathe. He looked over at Robin's to see her on the floor of the cage breathing heavily.

_'Damn that seaprisim stone, damn this cage, dammit!' _Sanji bashed his head against the cage's bars.

_'I feel so useless, I can't even help a lady in need!' _A tear trickled down Sanji's cheek, he has never felt so useless in his life. He needed to help Robin but, he couldn't. He could only watch as her face sweated heavily as the seaprisim stone drained her energy. Sanji tried again to rip the ropes apart. The ropes didn't even budge.

_'I should be able to break out of rope so easily... What the hell is up with these ropes!'_

"Those ropes are made out of a special type of string that is harder than steel." Alabaster said as if he was reading Sanji's mind.

"Damn you! I will never let you hurt my nakama!" Shouted Sanji, his heart pounded as his anger shot through the roof.

"Hoho, Black Leg Sanji, you see, I ate the wool-wool fruit. My wool is stronger than any steel and softer than any feather, your rope is made out of my steel hard wool." Alabaster ignored Sanji as he started to shout out very strong words towards the man.

"Seems like the demon is about to arrive!" Alabaster made a wicked smile. As on cue a certain green haired man ran into the cleared area in the forest.

"Danmmit, that man gave me false directions!" Zoro looked around himself as he instantly spotted Sanji in a cage.

"What the hell are you doing you Ero-cook?" Sanji bit back his anger. As he was about to speak, someone else started talking.

"Roronoa Zoro, its a pleasure to meet you?" Zoro turned around to see a dressed up man. The man's grin was, bloodthirsty.

"Wool Ropes!" Shouted the man as he tied Zoro up.

"What the hell!" Zoro tried to break the ropes but, just like Sanji, they did not budge. Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Who the hell are you!? And why the hell do you have my nakama in cages?!" Zoro shouted.

"Oh, my name is Alabaster, and for your friends, oh well, you'll see. Bring the girl to me!" One of Alabaster's followers took out a weak Nico Robin from her cage and threw her to the ground in front of his boss. Thousands of Alabaster's followers watched as they all chuckled wickedly.

"Robin!" Shouted Sanji as he rammed himself into the cage. Robin weakly got up and faced Alabaster.

"Watch Roronoa Zoro, as we spill crimson today!" Alabaster's eye's widen with excitement as his arm turned into a wool sword. He pulled back his arm and in and like that...it was over. Crimson soaked the ground and splattered across trees. The wool sword was soaked with red as it was pulled out of a devil's body. Robin stood there in shock. She coughed up blood before she clashed with the Earth. Her breath was shallow and as her life started to run out of her. She felt so cold as her giant wound gushed up blood.

"ROBIN!" Shouted Sanji as tears trickled down his face, his heart pumped faster as he watched in horror. Zoro stood there in shock. His heart thumping was the only thing he heard. He grasped his head in pain as he started to lose consciousness.

_**'Zoro... let me show you what blood tastes like of revenge...'**_Zoro's body went cold. He felt something wash over him. He wanted blood. He wanted death. Zoro let go of his head as a sickening smile widen across his face. His eyes turned blood red and were full of bloodlust. Sanji turned to see Zoro. As he looked at Zoro fear gripped at his heart.

'_Demon' _One word popped through Sanji's mind as he recapped the conversation with Alabaster. Sanji's body went numb. Zoro pulled out his swords as one he muttered one word..

**KILL**

* * *

**A/N I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the action so here it is but don't worry, its not the end of the story yet. Nope the end is still far away. This is sort of like an introduction to the DEMON! :3 Prepare for lots and lots of blood! Please no hate from Robin "dying" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Falling and falling through a dark world. Zoro could not feel his body as he kept falling. He felt so cold, cold enough to kill him but, he did not die. He just kept falling, his every breath echoed through the darkness. Zoro could only hear his breath and his heart, thumping irregularly. He didn't panic though. He has been here before. Once before, when he was young.

**Flashback-**

_Zoro looked down at his feet as he wiggled his legs up and down. He sat down on a chair by a woman, a woman he called, "mom."_

_ "Zoro, let me tell you a story." She slid her chair over by the tiny boy. She petted his head as she smiled at him. She felt so warm towards Zoro. He loved the warmth, the heat brought good things to him. He smiled back at his mother as she opened her mouth and started speaking._

_ "There was once a man, that looked like you Zoro. That man was your father, Roronoa Zek," Zoro heard this story thousands of times before but he didn't complain. He loved this story. A slight breeze flew in from the window, blowing Zoro's mom long, blonde hair. _

_ "Zek was a man who believed in his dreams. His dream, he stated, was to protect those he loved. He became a guard of the town right after he married me. He said that he would prtect me no matter what and I loved him for those words, the words of a true man. A few years after he got the job he encountered a man who loved blood. He attacked the town and killed many people before your dad, encountered him. Zek raised his sword and shouted at the man. _

_ "ASURA, Today, you will not harm the one's I love!" Asura only chuckled at him. The evil man sprinted towards him, his sword managed to cut Zek, but Zek was strong and did not wince at the pain. Zek and Asura fought for the whole night as townsfolk watched in horror. When the first rays on sun started to shine on the town, Asura fell. Zek finished off the evil man as the whole town roared with cheers! They celebrated Zek's victory! They threw feasts and parties for you father. Though soon after, your father fell sick, and died right after you were born." Zoro's mom looked down at the ground with sadness. She then smiled. _

_ "Your father's last words were to tell you to believe in your dreams, Zoro. Your father loved you dearly and he wanted you to become a man that will follow his dream, just like he, because if you will become stronger by following you heart." She stroke Zoro's cheek. _

_"So, Zoro, will you follow your dream?"_

_ "Yes, mom! I'm going to become a swordsman when I grow up and be a strong man like daddy!" Shouted the child. The woman chuckled but she stopped when an explosion came from outside. She ran over to the door and swung it open, she saw houses on fire, burning to ash, townsfolk clashing with foreign men. _

_ 'PIRATES' Zoro's mom ran over to Zoro and scooped him up into her arms. She ran outside just in time as a canon ball shattered the small house into little splinters. Zoro held onto his mother, afraid to look up. He coughed as smoke entered his lungs. _

_ "KILL ALL THE PARENTS! TAKE THE CHILDREN!" Shouted a gruff voice off in the distance. The woman ran even faster. She cried a little as Pirates sliced her friends but, she kept on running away._

_ "Don't let any grownup live!" Then there was a gun shot. A bullet pierced through Zoro's mother's stomache. She coughed as she fell to the ground. Blood oozed out of her wound. Zoro rolled across the ground as his mother release him. He quickly got up and rushed to his mother's side. _

_ "MOM, PLEASE DON'T DIE," Zoro cried as he stared at his mother's blank face. She weakly touched Zoro's face with her hand. _

_ "Z-Zoro, you k-know what my dream is?" She spat up more blood. _

_ "MOM!" _

_ "My dream,... was to.. protect... you..." Her arm fell to the ground as a blank face stared at Zoro. Zoro then stopped his crying. Anger seeped into him. _

_**'Zoro, kill them all, kill the ones who hurt your loved ones...'**__ Zoro's body went numb as the world around him grew dark untill everything was pitch black and he started to fall... down and down he went, with no end in sight. A few minutes passed as Zoro felt warmth again. The darkness faded and revealed corpses. Corpses of pirates, littered the ground. Zoro looked at his own hands to see blood all over them. He fell to his knees and started to cry and cry. Cry and cry and cry. Everything was gone. Everything was stained with red! No, not everything. His dream, he still had a dream. That dream, he will follow even if it kills him._

**Flashback end-**

* * *

Sanji stared in complete horror as his friend beheaded a man with no hesitation at all. Zoro just smiled and chuckled darkly at the site. He kept slashing and murdering people. Crimson soaked the ground as bodies lied there, lifeless. Blood dripped from the tips of plants onto the already red ground. Sanji just could not register what he was seeing. Zoro brought back one of his swords and released a violent wind that sliced through many people and trees. The wind rushed at Sanji's cage. Sanji ducked down as the wind sliced off the bottom half of the cage. Sanji fell down with the bottom of the cage. He landed on his arm that made a 'crunch' sound when he landed.

'_shit, I can't move it' _Sanji bit his tongue as pain washed over him. Sanji looked up to see more bodies fall to the ground with deep gashed marks, a few even, with their heads chopped off. Zoro just kept smiling wickedly as he licked some blood off his blade. His eyes full of bloodlust and killer intent. Sanji used his feet to move himself over towards a tree. He used his body strength to get him self onto his feet using the tree for support. He breathed heavily and gritted his teeth. Sanji closed his eyes. He felt his heart thumping out of his chest. Cries and blood curling screams filled the air. Sanji started to cry as he remembered about Robin.

_'Dammit, I'm useless, I let a woman die. I don't even know what the hell is going on with that shit head swordsman! He never acts like this! He WOULD never act like this.' _Sanji heard a 'plop' behind him. His eyes widen with horror as he slowly started to turn around, to see a sword, dripping blood off the tip of the blade. He looked up to see blood red eyes staring at him. The wicked smile burned into Sanji. Zoro has crimson stained in his clothes, his face smeared with blood. Zoro raised his sword over his head and quickly slashed down. Sanji quickly jumped away. The rope tied around his feet got caught by the cursed sword as it ripped the rope apart. Sanji landed on his face. Blood red dirt smeared across his face. Sanji grunted as he started to get back up. The cook turned around to face the "demon". Zoro turned quickly around and dashed at Sanji with his sword drawn back, ready to strike. Sanji leaned back as the sword slashed right above his head. Sanji looked to the left of him to see another sword coming in at him for a slash!

'_Shit!' _The sword slashed across Sanji's chest creating a shallow cut and breaking the ropes tied around his body and hands. Sanji winced in pain as he stumbled backwards. Zoro turned his head towards Sanji. He grinned as he admired the cut. Sanji crashed into a tree as he spat up blood. He weakly brought his head up to face Zoro. The swordsman was already dashing at Sanji preparing for another blow, but this time to be fatal. Sanji bent down, waiting for Zoro to get close enough. He then sprang upwards and started doing a flip in mid air as he brought down his foot on top of Zoro's head.

"**MUTTON SHOT**!" Zoro stumbled backwards holding his head. His grin faded into a scowl as he growled at Sanji. Blood ran down from his forehead. Zoro then started to run at inhuman speeds towards the cook. Sanji barley dodged an attack from his side as one of the swords ripped his jacket. The cook flipped backwards creating distance between him and the swordsman but couldn't find the green haired man. Sanji quickly turned behind him to see Zoro bringing down his sword for a final slash.

'_Dammit, he is gonna kill me!' _The blow never came though. The swordsman stopped right as he was going to pierce the skin. Zoro's hand trembled, making him loose the grip of both his swords. They made a clinking sound as they fell to the ground. Zoro grasped his head.

"Oi, whats wrong!" Sanji reached out towards the swordsman as he stumbled backwards. Zoro started to shout out in agony. He fell down to his knees. Zoro released his head. He breathed in and out heavily. Sanji rushed over to his nakama's side.

"S-sanji." Zoro sounded weak and in pain.

"Its ok, I'm fine you shit head swordsman." Sanji helped the weak swordsman up. A bush rustled by them, Sanji turned around quickly with Zoro. Out came of the bush was Luffy, Nami, and Chopper. Thats when Chopper shout.

"HOLY SHIT, WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper shouted.

"Chopper, you are a doctor." Nami said.

"Oh yea..."

* * *

** Any of you people who think this is gonna be ZoSan you are dead wrong! I do not think I will be doing any pairings in this story. I might but it will be later on in the story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the fighting sequence. I'm really bad at writing those so bare with me XD... :I Anyways I wish to thank you guys for the lovely reviews to! It makes me so happy that you are enjoying the story! :D And for the early update, well I sort of had the chapter done for a while so, hooray, early update! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold**

**A/n I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sanji lied in his bed with bandages wrapped around his body and a sling to support his broken arm. He laid there recalling the events that just happened.

_'Does Zoro really have a demon inside him? Robin said that a demon feeds off of anger, so that means a death of a beloved one makes the demon come out, if there is one in him'_ Sanji would have to be careful around Zoro. The cook shuddered as he remembered that smile. The smile was so blood thirsty that it couldn't have been Zoro.

'_Maybe that strange guy is right, that Asura, or demon thing does live in Zoro' _Sanji never felt so scared in his life to see Zoro like that, just bluntly killing people and actually "enjoying" it. He shivered at the thought. Thats when the door opened and in came a little reindeer.

"Sanji, you awake?" whispered the doctor.

"Ya, I am," replied Sanji. Chopper walked over to Sanji and sat on the floor by him.

"Is Robin alright," questioned Sanji.

"She is in a stable position but, it will be about a month till she can move freely again," Chopper stared into Sanji's eyes.

"Sanji, what happened over back in the forest. All of those people we found were already dead from sword cuts. Did Zoro kill them?" Chopper's eyes told Sanji that he was scared. Sanji sighed.

"No, Chopper, that shit-head didn't kill them, something else did." Sanji narrowed his eyes as the thought of those blood red eyes passed through his mind.

"What do you mean by 'something'" Chopper looked at his friend with a questioned look. Sanji just sighed and look away from the little doctor.

"I really don't know what it was my self." Sanji faced the wall and closed his eyes. Then he remembered something.

"Wait! Chopper, after me and that marimo passed out did you see a man with expensive clothes and had a monocle on?" Chopper shook his head.

"Why do you ask Sanji?"

"That man is our enemy, he wants to hurt that idiot swordsman." Sanji narrowed his eyes as anger washed over him. That man attempted to kill Robin, just to hurt Zoro. That man will pay for what he did. Sanji relaxed a bit as he tried to figure out what happened as Chopper nodded as he checked over his body for any signs of trouble.

"Sanji, there were sword cuts around your body that were quite deep. Who created these wounds?" Sanji remembered Zoro bringing down his sword over his chest, creating a big gash.

"Nothing, Chopper," Sanji pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth as he moved into a sitting position. He took out his lighter to light the cigarette. He sucked in the smoke, then released it from his mouth. Chopper just looked at him a bit worried.

"Is that shit-head swordsman awake yet?"

"No." Chopper leaped off of Sanji.

"Sanji, you still have some pretty bad wounds. Don't try to move a lot and also, I felt a very dark pressure coming off of Zoro as we dragged you guys to the ship. The crew is gonna want to know what happened.." Chopper then walked out the door to check up on Robin.

* * *

Zoro sat upon a black surface. Everywhere around him was dark and cold.

"Where the hell am I?" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"We are in the dark part of you, Zoro." Zoro jumped at the cold and evil voice. The swordsman bit his tongue.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are you!" Zoro was looking around the dark place. He continued to look until he saw someone in the distance. Zoro studied the figure to see something very weird. The figure had 6 arms and 3 heads. His body had a dark aura around him and the most weirdest thing was that the figure looked exactly like Zoro but with red eyes and a cruel smile. The swordsman eyes widen as the figure started walking to him. Zoro's mind shouted at him to run but, his legs did not budge. The figure was now a foot away from Zoro. One of the hands of the creature picked up Zoro by the collar and held him so that their eyes met.

"One day Zoro, you will fall into eternal darkness. That day I will arise and and soak the world in my favorite color, crimson." The figure chuckled darkly as he dropped Zoro. He then felt like he was dying, all of the sudden as the cold bit at himm. Zoro felt his heart in total pain while he gritted his teeth as a furious headache came to his head. Zoro clutched his head and screamed in agony. He closed his eyes as pain throbbed through him.

Then, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes slowly and found that his head throbbed. Not from a headache, but from a lump on his head. Zoro was sweating and breathing heavily as he arose from the bed he was laying in. Thats when he saw Luffy, staring at him with a blank face.

"Oi, Zoro, you just had six arms and three heads a minute ago while you were asleep."

* * *

**I know, short chapter, so to make it up I'll do a longer chapter next time :3 Oh and there will be some comedy next chapter to loosen you guys up a bit :P Again, Please forgive me for the short chapter :I **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Zoro's mouth hung open as he stared at Luffy, who was now doing his signature smile at Zoro.

"Do it again Zoro! Please!" Luffy just kept on grinning at Zoro, but Zoro still was in shock.

"Oi, Zoro?! Hello!" Luffy waved his hand in front of the swordsman's face. He blinked a bit till he finally broke out of his trance and looked down at Luffy.

"What the hell do you mean 'I just had six arms and three heads when I was sleeping'?!" shouted Zoro. Luffy just blinked at him the laughed.

"Well while you were sleeping a dark aura surrounded you and you grew three heads and six arms and it was so COOL!" shouted a very excited Luffy. Zoro's eye twitched as he stared at Luffy with a very bewildered look. Then Zoro remembered the weird figure in his dream.

_'That thing had three heads and six arms...' _Zoro's eyes widen as he thought of something horrible.

_'Could that thing, be in me?'_ Zoro grasped his head.

"Oi, Zoro, you OK?" Luffy had a worried look on his face.

"Luffy, you must have been seeing things." muttered the swordsman. Luffy just shook his head the said, "I swear I saw it! You had those extra limbs! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Zoro gave Luffy a glare. Luffy just frowned at him.

"Do it again, captains orders!" Luffy pouted.

"Well Luffy, even if I could do that, I don't know how," stated Zoro. Luffy frowned as he glared at the swordsman.

"Of course you know how to do it, you just did it like five minutes ago!" Shouted the pouting captain. Zoro just smirked at Luffy.

"Luffy I will do it again, but later on OK?" Luffy nodded his head and grinned! He then ran out the door with Zoro following. As they entered onto the deck, something bumped into Zoro. The swordsman looked down to find Chopper.

"Sorry, Zoro!" Chopper then started to walk again but he then suddenly stopped.

"Wait, ZORO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" Chopper ran up to Zoro in his human form and started to drag Zoro back to bed as he tried to get out of Choppper's grasp. The crew started to laugh at the squirming Zoro as Chopper and him entered back into the room where Zoro was resting before.

* * *

Sanji heard laughing outside his door. He smirked as he continued to smoke. He slowly got off the bed he was sitting in and walked out the door. He walked over to the next door which lead into the kitchen. Sanji then moved up to the stove and placed a pot on top of it. He poured warm water down into the pot and turned the heat to high on the stove. Sanji then turned around and started to cut some meat till he heard the door open and someone walked in. Sanji turned around to see Nico Robin entering the kitchen.

"Oh Robin-Chwan! I'm so glad your alright!" Little hearts formed in Sanji's eyes as he continued to slice the meat. Robin just placed a finger over her lips, motioning for Sanji to be quiet. The cook nodded as he placed down the kitchen knife and sat down at the table by Robin.

"Cook-San, I woke up to see you and swordsman-san fighting. I pretended to be asleep though. When I was watching I saw a very dark aura surround swordsman-san. The aura took shape of that demon I read about, Asura." Sanji did not want to believe that shitty swordsman could have a demon inside of him.

"You see, I found another stone with some writing on it not to far away from where I laid. The stone read, 'Asura the demon of fighting, is a demon like no other. Its a powerful one that manipulates its hosts' feelings for power. Once it has enough power it can come out and take over the host to do its bidding, to soak the world in blood. You see, once the demon is in control, there are three stages until complete possession'." Sanji tried to take in the information in but his mind refused too. He didn't want to know that the marimo could turn into a blood thirsty thing. To know that thing will attack anything, even his own nakama. Sanji gulped as he narrowed his eyes in frustration. Robin just sighed as she got off the chair she was in.

"The only way to stop the demon is for its host to stop it with his own power of will. Cook-san, I do not believe it would be OK if the crew knew about this, so keep it to your self." Sanji just nodded slowly as he thought of a rampaging Zoro killing his nakama with no hesitation. Sanji then relaxed a little.

_'That Marimo made a promise to never lose again, he won't lose against that demon, I know it' _Sanji got up and started to spread seasoning over the diced up meat as he tried to forget everything that has happened.

* * *

"Yosh! The Sunny is ready to go with your orders, captain!" Shouted the blue haired cyborg as he got up to the steering wheel. Luffy sat on top of the Sunny watching the blue waves crash against the shore of the island.

"YOSH! Lets Go!" Luffy screeched as the crew set up the sails and sailed away from the island. Nami looked through the telescope out onto the open waters till she saw something not good.

"Luffy! Marines ahead, we need to take a detour!" shouted Nami. Luffy just nodded. For once he didn't feel like fighting since he was hungry.

"Franky, turned the ship to 7 O'clock! I feel some strong winds flowing that way!" Franky turned the wheel while the ship turned also to its left. It then started to pick up a wind current and sailed forward.

* * *

It was dinner time as the crew surrounded the table as Sanji brought two class A dishes to the only two females on the ship.

"I hope you love it Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan!" Sanji then brought out a huge dish of sea king meat for the boys. Luffy was wolfing down the meat one after another. Thats when he started to say something between mouthfuls.

"Oi, did you guys know that Zoro had this dark aura around him and he grew 6 arms -" Robin chucked a piece of meat into the boy's mouth.

"Oh I'm, sorry captain-san, my fingers slipped." Stated Robin as she did a polite smile towards the Luffy. Zoro's eyes widen as his mouth hung open with sweat pouring down his back. Sanji just stared at Luffy with shock as the crew started to get confused.

"Oh what the hell Robin!" Shouted Luffy as he gulped down the piece of meat.

"I already said, my fingers slipped." That was when Luffy noticed an arm coming out of the chair holding a piece of paper that read,

'_Meet Sanji and I in the watch tower later tonight' _Luffy just nodded as he started to wolf down the meat again with a very nervous Zoro still frozen in shock.

"I'm just not gonna ask," Said Nami. The other crew members nodded as they continued their meal in complete silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Luffy sat on the floor as he looked up at Sanji and Robin who had pained expressions on their faces.

"Alright, Luffy, tell us what you saw," said the ero-cook. Luffy then smiled as he started to explain what he saw when Zoro was asleep.

"Six arms and three heads. That fits the description of Asura," stated Robin. Sanji just gulped as sweat dripped down his forehead. Luffy kept on grinning till he heard the word 'Asura'.

"Whats an Asura? Can I eat it!" The small captain started to grin again as he thought of a giant piece of meat. His mouth started to water up.

"Luffy listen closely," Sani started as he took out his cigarette and blew some smoke into the air. The cooks face darken as he put the cigarette back in his mouth. Luffy felt something bad about what he was gonna hear. The captain frowned a little as he waited for Sanji to continue.

"Asura, is a demon that has a very bloody objective, to soak the world in blood. That demon, attacked me yesterday on that one island we just visited." The cook gritted his teeth together as a pair of red eyes flashed through his mind.

"So COOL Sanji! I bet you taught that bastard demon a lesson!" Luffy started to throw fake punches in the air like he was beating up something.

"Actually, no, I got my ass kicked by Zor-, ... I mean Asura," Sanji clenched his fist as his wound started to hurt from the memory. Luffy just blinked a bit till his eyes widen, then darken.

"Sanji, were you just going to say Zoro?" The small captain looked into Sanji's eyes with a blank look. Sanji sweated nervously, he started to open his mouth till he was interrupted.

"Yes, he was catain-san," Robin looked at the moon through the glass of the watch/training room, she bit her bottom lip. Sanji just looked down as his body trembled.

"Why would Zoro hurt you, Sanji?" Luffy stared at the cook with worried eyes. Sanji's hands hurt from how hard he was clenching them.

"B-But it wasn't him either." The cook's voice trembled in fear.

"It was a demon, it was that damn Asura, he was using Zoro as a tool to achieve his goals, he killed everyone there, then he attacked me and almost killed me, but... but, Zoro was stronger and he fought that demon and won," Sanji stopped trembling. Luffy then thought of a question.

"Why haven't you guys tell the crew yet? Shouldn't they know about it? Incase something out of the ordinary happens?" Luffy was staring at Robin and Sanji with a questioning gaze. Sanji was impressed that his captain was thinking for once.

"If we told the crew we knew, this would probably effect swordsman-san greatly, he may not even know that theres a demon within him. If he figures out along with the crew, he'll probably end up leaving to keep us safe," exclaimed Robin.

"Then we tell the crew except for him," said Luffy.

"Luffy may have a point, if there was anything to happen to cause that demon to go berserk, the crew will not be prepared if they did not know about it," Sanji said. Luffy started to smile as someone agreed with him.

"But then again, we don't know how everyone is going to act about it. Someone might even tell that shitty swordsman about what we told them," The cook exclaimed. Luffy's smile faded as Sanji once again took Robin's side. Luffy then nodded as he sighed in defeat and walked out of the room to go to bed. Even though Luffy's actions did not show it, he was very worried for Zoro and his nakama. He did not want Zoro to leave, either did he want the crew to not know whats going on in case of anything unexpected. Thoughts ran through Luffy's mind. This was one of the non-fun parts of being a captain, to make choices that risk nakama.

* * *

The sun was up when Chopper let out a soft yawn and slipped out of bed. He was hungry when he walked out of his room and onto the deck. The little reindeer saw that everyone was up and doing their own little thing. Luffy and Usopp were fishing. Robin was reading a book and taking it easy. Nami was by Robin as she read the newspaper. Brook was tuning his guitar. Franky was relaxing on a lawn chair. Chopper could smell Sanji cooking breafast. Finally, the reindeer found Zoro, taking a nap at the side of the ship. When Chopper saw Zoro, it reminded him of yesterday.

'_Luffy said Zoro grew six arms, but then was interrupted by Robin. I know Robin did that on purpose so are they trying to keep a secret from us about Zoro?'_ Chopper was getting a little confused but, if there is a secret going on about Zoro, then there is a reason why no one has told them it, yet.

'_I'll just keep an eye on Zoro, to figure out whats going on, but, then again, if there is a secret, than there must be a mighty good reason why I do not know what it is yet,' _Chopper sighed as he walked out onto the main deck. He then ran over to Usopp and Luffy to fish with them. As he was just about to join them, a canon splashed right by them, Usopp fell backwards, as screamed like a little girl, while Luffy just stared at the direction where the canon came from.

"Oi, its the marines!" Shouted Luffy as he saw around five war ships not far off behind them.

"Franky get the coup de burst ready!" Shouted Nami at the cyborg as he ran off.

"Oi, someone wake up Zoro!" Barked the cat burglar as she examined the warships with a telescope. Sanji walked over to the sleeping swordsman as he nudged him with his foot.

"Yo, Wake up you shitty marimo," Zoro shot up and started to yell at Sanji as they started to argue till they heard another canon fire and hit right by them. The cook ran over towards the back of the ship as the swordsman and the captain took the sides. They deflected some canons till they heard a shout.

"They are in front of us too!" Shouted Robin as she stared at a warship that was in front of them. Nami looked around her to see warships surrounding the Thousand Sunny and preparing to fire more canons.

_'Shit the got us_ surrounded!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Around nine warships surrounded the mugiwara crew. They were starting to fire canons as each they got closer to the smaller ship. The one in front was close enough to start sending soldiers out onto The Thousand Sunny in attempt to arrest them. Canon fire echoed through the sea as more and more canons were sent flying towards the pirate ship.

"Gomu Gomu No Balloon!" Luffy inflated as he deflected another canon and sent it flying back. The reflected canon then hit the warship to the left of them. As Luffy reflected more canons, Zoro was slicing them in half, sending the split parts away from the Sunny. Sanji was also doing his share of work. He was jumping high and kicking the canons back to their owners. Brook and Robin were standing at the front of the ship, prepared to attack any marines that would come aboard their ship. The skeleton held up his cane and slowly opened it to reveal a blade. Robin crossed her arms as her wound from earlier started to hurt badly. She kept a pain expression on her face while she kept an eye in the ship in front.

"Robin-san! Here they come! Yohoho." Brook chuckled a little as he held up his sword in a fencing position, as Robin gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Robin then heard the shouts of marines coming closer. The marines swung on ropes towards the Thousand Sunny, their boots making a thump sound when they landed. Robin then raised her cross arms.

"Sies Fluer! Twist!" Hands sprouted among the marines as they twisted the upper bodies' of the marines making a cracking noise as they fell to the ground. Brook ran through the marines as they stood still not knowing what was going on. The skeleton stepped out of the crowed of soldiers and he slowly slid his blade back into the cane. As he reached an inch from closing it, he turned around then finally closed the blade into the cane. The marines fell to the floor as cut marks appeared across their bodies.

As the two mugiwaras got done with the group of marines, they looked up to see twice as many coming down towards the ship. Robin jumped back as the marines landed all over the front area of the ship. Thats when the sky got dark. The soldiers got confused as a shadow of a cloud fell upon them. They slowly looked up to see a small storm cloud above them.

"Lightning Tempo!" Lightning shocked all of the soldiers as they fell towards the ground with smoke flying off of them.

"Thank you, Navigator-san," said Robin as Nami jumped down between her and Brook. She swung her metal pole over her shoulder.

"It was nothing, Brook can pay me back for it," The cat burglar's eyes turned into belli symbol as she smiled at Brook, who now was sweating nervously at the navigator. Thats when Franky popped out of the cola room.

"Bad news guys! We don't have enough Cola to do a coup de burst!" The whole crew then shouted something at the same time,

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Chopper sat in the middle of the ship holding their heads as they mumbled, "Were gonna die. Were gonna die,"

"Impossible! We just resupplied yesterday!" shouted Nami!

"Well, Nami, we might have forgot the cola..." Said Chopper. Nami just punched Brook on the head as she let out her anger.

Thats when the crew noticed something strange. The warships were not shooting canons anymore. Then they made an even worse observation. The warships were right by them and marines held guns, pointing at everyone on the mugiwara ship.

"Shit, this is bad," Sanji mumbled under his breath as he took out his cigar and chucked it into the ocean. The crew scrunched up together as they tried to look for any openings. Thats when the heard foot steps coming towards them from a warship in front of them. They stopped what they were doing to look at a man that just walked in front of the line of marines.

"Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the mugiwara crew! I am a vice-admiral of this fleet. We have orders to arrest you and if you refuse, we will have every right to kill you and your crew right now." The marines, as if it was on cue, raised their guns and cocked them, ready to fire.

_'That voice,' _Sanji eyes narrowed as pounds of fury rushed into him. He clenched his hands so hard that his nails dug into his skin. Robin stood there in shock as she stared at the vice-admiral. He had a black suit and red tie on. His black hair was combed back and a monocle over his left eye with a mustache over his lip. He also had a vice admiral jacket on his back.

"ALABASTER!" Shouted Sanji as he spun around fast. As he slowed down his leg was red from the heat. He then jumped up at the man, who was now grinning.

"You idiot cook, what the hell are you doing! Shouted Zoro as he watched Sanji back down on the ship.

"Diable Jambei!" Sanji was about to kick the man in the face but was blocked by a wool type shield that flung Sanji back down to the Thousand Sunny. He skidded across the grassy deck and hit his back in the railing of the ship. Chopper ran towards his side ready to heal any damage.

"Dammit," whispered Sanji as he stood back up, knocking the reindeer over. Chopper just sat there watching an angry Sanji return to his previous spot.

"Black Leg Sanji, I'm surprised that you and Devil Child Nico Robin is still alive!" said Alabaster with a wicked grin on his face as he stared at the swordsman. Zoro despised Alabaster's grin, he glared at the man who tried to kill Robin. Alabaster caught the Pirate Hunter's glare and chuckled darkly. Zoro could since a strong bloodlust from the man. He placed a hand on his swords' hilts, ready to strike at any moment. Alabaster chuckled a little as he took a step forward. He looked away from the marimo and at the captain of the straw hats. The vice-admiral than moved towards Luffy at in-human speeds. Before the crew could react, Alabaster had Luffy tied up and up on a wall.

"Luffy!" Shouted the crew as the started to run towards Luffy but, Alabaster took out a knife and placed it up towards the captain's neck. The crew stopped as they stared in horror.

"So, Monkey D. Luffy, let us make a deal since I am a nice person. We shall duel, if you win, I'll spare your precious nakama but, if I win, I get to kill them!" Alabaster did a wicked smirk as he stared into Luffy's eyes. The captain gulped as he slowly opened his mouth.

"I-I w-will fight you and I will win," said Luffy as he gritted his teeth in frustration. The ropes around Luffy then disappeared as he fell to the floor. The captain slowly got off the floor. He prepared his fists as he glared at Alabaster. The man ran up at Luffy with a readied fist. The captain brought back his fist ready to punch but the vice-admiral disappeared. Luffy's eyes widen as he looked behind him to see a fist as it collided with his face. Spit flew out of Luffy's mouth as he was sent flying backwards. The captain flipped and regained his footing as he skidded across the grass of the deck of the Sunny. Luffy looked up to see no one there but the gaze of his worried nakama. He turned everywhere trying to find his opponent but, as Luffy looked back in front of him he saw the man in his face. Alabaster then started to punch Luffy repeatedly as the captain felt pain shoot through his muscles each time he got punched. Luffy smirked. His hand stretched back, then brought it forward. Alabaster's eyes widen as the fist collided with his face.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Alabaster stumbled back as he spat blood out. The man frowned as he wiped off his mouth. Luffy grinned as he jumped back and forth ready to attack again. Alabaster than took both of his hands and created a sword made of wool.

"Wool Sword," The vice-admiral ran at Luffy and swung his sword at his waist. The captain quickly jumped up and dodged the attack as he clicked his legs together.

"Gomu Gomu No Spear!" His legs stretched and hit Alabaster in the stomach as he fell to the floor.

"GAH," Alabaster's eyes widen as he was hit. Pain ached through his lower body as he crashed into the Thousand Sunny's floor. He slowly got up off the floor as Alabaster grinned. He started to brush off dirt fron off his clothes as a devious smile spread across his face.

"Well that was fun Monkey D. Luffy, but, you see the government wants you dead," Alabaster snapped his fingers. A gun fired off and the bullet went straight through Luffy's chest as the captain yelled out in pain. He took his hand and grasped at his new wound. As Luffy weakly looked at his hands, he saw blood. Everyone's eyes widen in horror as they watched their captain fall to the floor.

"LUFFY!" Tears flew out of Nami's eyes as she ran to her captain's side. She quickly spotted the bullet that was shot at him. Her hand trembled as she grabbed the bullet and examined it.

"Its made out of sea prisim stone!" Nami said shakily. Robin stared at her captain as she felt her air getting cut off as she chocked on tears. Sanji just stood there, not wanting to believe what he saw. Brook and Franky had tears streaming down their faces as they watched their captain breathing heavily. Chopper was rushing towards his captain's side with a med kit ready to treat the wound as tears slipped out of his eyes socket. Usopp was on the floor, crying and shouting his captain's name. Zoro just stood there with wide eyes at his captain who was now fighting death. Zoro felt a pain burst through his head as if a dagger was cutting into his scalp. He grasped his head as he fell onto his knees. His body trembled as the air became colder. The sky started to become colder as a dark aura surrounded him. Zoro's nails dug into his head as he started to black out. Sanji turned around as fear gripped his heart. The cook then felt a cold pressure in the air as he saw something very bad.

Zoro's eyes had turned blood red as a tear floated down his cheek.

* * *

** A/N *Cough* Luffy may or may not die *cough* But Zoro is probably gonna lose it. Next chapter won't be pretty :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Luffy felt so cold. Warm blood oozed out of him but he could not feel its warmth. He started to cough up the crimson liquid. He looked at Chopper with droopy eyes as the doctor kept putting putting pressure on the bullet hole.

"C-chopper," Luffy said shakily.

"Shut up! Don't talk!" tears streamed down the reindeer's cheeks. Luffy then found the air turn cold and still. Luffy started to cough a llittle as he felt a presence fading.

"Z-Zoro," Luffy wheezed out. Chopper just ignored him and kept treating the wound. The reindeer kept think only one thing in his mind.

_'Don't die, don't die, don't die' _more tears slipped out of Chopper's eyes. He tried his best to drown out the noise of the cheering marines but he could not. The cheering only made Chopper feel more sad as if he has lost his pride and hope. Thats when it went silent. Only the wind was heard as a marine head fell down from the warship and into the blue ocean. Chopper slowly turned around to see Zoro over a decapitated marine with blood oozing out of its body. What made the reindeer's skin crawl was the wicked grin on the swordsman's face as he chuckled softly.

"I-I can't f-feel Z-Zoro," Luffy hacked up more blood as Chopper quickly turned towards his dyeing captain.

"Shh, don't speak," the reindeer continued to treat Luffy's wounds.

"B-but, Zoro i-is in t-trouble," A tear slipped down Luffy's cheek.

* * *

Blood, it was everywhere. More marines fell to the ground as their blood splattered on the demon. Sanji just watched, he could not move.

_'Move, dammit!'_ Zoro was smiling madly as he stabbed a marine through the heart.

"Shoot at Roronoa Zoro!" shouted a marine. Marines started to shoot their loaded guns at the green haired demon.

"ZORO!" shouted Nami in worry and fear. The bullets did not meat their target though. He slashed each one in half and caught a bullet in between his teeth. The soldiers of the navy stared in horror as some tried to retreat, but met a foul fate as a sword ran clean through their necks. Blood splattered across Zoro's clothes. He loved it, loved the warm crimson. He wanted more, more death. Before anyone knew it, one hundred marine bodies laid upon the deck of a warship.

"Men! Point all your canons at Roronoa Zoro!" shouted someone in the distance. Marines worked in fear as the readied their canons and fired them. The air was filled with noise of canon fires. Zoro just laughed as canons came at him. The demon dodged the canons by moving his head to the side. The canon flew right by his head as other's missed their target. Zoro dropped one of his swords as he caught a canon with his bare hands. He raised the canon behind him, then chucked it back at the warship across from him. The canon ball went fast as it broke through the warship's deck. Zoro then slowly grabbed his sword and stared at the marine's with a bloody gaze.

"RETREAT!" Marine warships started to sail away as they were shouting and screaming in fear. The straw hat crew just couldn't breathe. They were frozen in fear as their swordsman started to laugh like a maniac. Zoro was starting to sheath his swords. As the blade finally closed, a marine ship split in to two. The navigator of the mugiwara crew fell to her knees as tears of fear fell down.

"I want Zoro back," she whispered to herself. The demon then stared at Nami with a blood thirsty look. Sanji caught his gaze.

_'Shit!' "_Nami!" the cook shouted. Nami looked up to see Zoro coming towards her with a bloody blade. Fear gripped her heart, she felt like she was frozen and could not move. The demon brought back his blade, ready to impale the helpless girl. A foot then contacted Zoro's face. He flew back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Sanji stood over Nami with his foot in the air. He slowly let it fall as he watched Zoro get back on his feet. Sanji then noticed a shape in the dark aura. The shape had three heads and six arms.

_'is this what stage two looks like?' _Sanji had to do something fast. He ran at Zoro as the demon just stood there, glaring at Sanji. Sanji brought up his foot ready to attack but saw a sword coming down for a fatal blow. Sanji quickly bent over as the sword slashed right above him. As Sanji passed Zoro, he got hit in the back of the neck by the hilt of Zoro's blade. Sanji crashed down into the ground and rolled across the deck. The cook slowly got up as he spat out blood. Sanji quickly looked up to see Zoro about to slash his head clean off. Hands sprouted off of the swordsman's shoulders and held his arms back. The marimo tried to break free from the hands grasp. Robin was sweating as she used all her strength to pull back Zoro's arms. Sanji used the opportunity to kick Zoro squarely in the chest, knocking him back and hitting a rail. Robin finally lost her grip as the hands on Zoro's shoulders disappeared into flower petals.

"Brook! Usopp! Help me get Luffy to my room! He needs surgery!" shouted Chopper. Usopp finally broke out of his terrified gaze and ran over to Luffy as well as Brook. They lifted the captain up and started to make a run for the medical room. Zoro winced as the reindeer said Luffy. The demon rushed after Luffy.

"Oi, Watch out!" shouted Sanji as he started to sprint over towards the two. Usopp looked quickly behind as he felt cold steel slash across his chest. The sogeking yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground as well as Luffy who was now passed out. Chopper quickly grabbed Luffy and ran to the medical room in his human form. Zoro raised up his sword ready to end Usopp's life but, suddenly Brook attacked Zoro who quickly blocked the blade. They started to duel with Brook on the defensive side. Brook's cane was forced out of his hand as it flew behind him crashing onto the wooden floorboards. Brook fell back onto his butt with his arms up in a defensive way, prepared for any sudden strike, but a little tiny storm cloud floated over Zoro. The demon looked up in confusion. Lightning started to strike Zoro.

"Lightning tempo!" shouted Nami. When the lightning disappeared, they saw a smokey swordman but he seemed not effected by the electrifying shock. Nami cussed under her breath as Zoro chuckled as he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and grabbed the cook's neck and crashed him into the wall.

_'Shit, my surprise attack didn't work!'_ Sanji was struggling against the chuckling demon. He brought back his sword as Sanji kept swearing to himself. Thats when the cold bloody blade started to rush forward, about to end the ero-cook's life.

* * *

**Im sorry for making Zoro's second stage very OP :I Anyways, stay tuned and cross your fingers that Sanji won't die. (Like hell I would kill of Sanji .-.) And I'm going to just start posting new chapters when I get done with them instead of updating every other day. So prepare for a spam of chapters XD**


	11. Chapter 12

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Sanji only felt his body go cold. Blood was oozing slowly out of a hole in his side. He fell to the floor feeling numb as he laid in a pool of his blood. His vision was going blurry when he felt something splash on top of his body. He slowly rasied his head to see a bloody sword. He raised his head even higher until he saw the face of the swordsman. One of Zoro's eyes had turned back to normal and tears were streaming from that eye.

Everyone just kept staring at the horrific scene. All very shocked to see one of their nakama try to kill the other.

"S-sanji?" Nami whispered to herself. She started to feel her eyes watering up. Sanji just wathed lifelessly as the swordsman brought his sword up ready to end of Sanji. Sanji just sighed and closed his eyes, prepared to die. All was silent as everyone watched the demon started to bring down his sword for a fatal blow.

* * *

Zoro felt chains around his hands and legs. He was trapped in the darkness around him. He continued to struggle against them but it only brought him more pain. The swordsman was breathing hard as he felt his strength slowly fading. He could see his own breath in the cold darkness as he felt his legs go numb. Zoro fell to his knees as he kept on struggling against the chains. Pain was expressed all over his face. His body was slowly turning numb as the cold stung him.

Thats when Zoro felt something warm against his skin as the cold started to disappear.

* * *

A loud clang was heard as a sword fell to the ground right by a passed out Sanji. The swordsman's whole body kept shaking as the demon felt someone hugging him. Zoro stopped shacking as he stared down at the girl holding him. Tears dripped of her face as she kept holding onto the swordsman. Pain ached in her heart as she could not bear to see the swordsman like this.

"Swordsman-san, come back," Her voice was wobbly as she sobbed onto Zoro's shirt. The marimo finally broke from his trance as he lifted his hand and wiped the tears off of the girl's face. Blue eyes stared into emerald eyes as tears dripped from the blue eyes. Zoro started to feel weak as his legs gave out and he started to fall but, the devil child, Nico Robin caught him. She smiled lightly as she slowly opened her mouth.

"Welcome back, swordsman-san,"

* * *

Luffy slowly opened his eyes. He was bandaged heavily but that did not stop the on going pain coming from his chest. Even though the pain was like hell, Luffy smiled. Chopper watched as his captain started to grin.

"Oi, Luffy, conserve your strength!" said the little reindeer as he started to look over the boy.

"But, Chopper, I can feel Zoro again," The grin on Luffy's face grew even bigger as he started to laugh. Chopper smiled as he watched his captain laugh. Thats when the door opened. Chopper quickly turned around to see a skeleton holding a knocked out Sanji. Chopper then spotted the stab wound spilling crimson.

"OH SHIT, WE NEED A DOCTOR!" The reindeer ran around the room in panic till Brook finally spoke up.

"Chopper-san, you are a doctor,"

"OH SHIT I NEED TO HELP SANJI!" Chopper rushed over in his human mode and took Sanji out of Brook's hands. He the laid the cook on the floor. He quickly cleaned Sanji's wound and putted a wet rag over Sanji's wound and applied pressure. He did that for five minutes or so then slowly raised the blood soaked rag and placed it on the ground by him. He then applied fresh bandages over Sanji.

"Take Sanji over to the men's quarters to rest, he should be fine since no vital organs were hit," Brook nodded as he slowly picked up Sanji bridal style and walked out the door.

* * *

Luffy sat by the swordsman's side as he watched him sleep peacefully. Luffy was worried about Zoro. The swordsman seemed to be losing control easier. Luffy wanted to get rid of this demon thing. He knew it was ruining Zoro's life, mentally and physically. The captain was in deep though till he heard a mumble from Zoro. He looked at the green haired man as his eyes slowly opened.

"Luffy?" Zoro looked into his captain's eyes. The swordsman was half asleep. Luffy smiled as he felt relief wash over him. Zoro just stared at the grinning captain until a question popped into his mind.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week, you missed 21 meals!" replied the captain of the mugiwara crew. Zoro's sweat dropped at his captain's answer. Thats when a pain shot through Zoro's head. He remembered Robin hugging him and crying.

"What happened Luffy?" The straw hat boy frowned for a second. He then started to chuckle.

"Nothing happened!" Luffy said with a grin, but Zoro saw the worried look in his captain's eyes. He knew that Luffy was lying. Though Zoro was in no shape to get answers from the boy so he just sighed and did a smirk. Little did the mugiwara crew know was that the marines are after a certain demonic power to create a weapon that could destroy all of the pirates.

They are after a demon named Asura.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry, I will make the next one longer but I was a bit busy. I hope you guys like the story so far and its a 65% chance I might just add more ZoRo moments. Depends though! Until the next chapter, Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 (last chapter was 11 not 12)

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Luffy watched the swordsman sleeping. The captain had a very focused look as he watched his first mate. He observed that Zoro was in some type of pain or nightmare. Luffy clenched his fist as he kept watching the swordsman's painful expression as he soundlessly slept in the small bed. Luffy knew that Zoro was losing to that demon thing. To be honest, he felt sad that he could not do anything to help Zoro fight this battle. He felt so useless and he was scared for the marimo.

'_Zoro, you promised me, that you would never lose a battle ever again. So I know, you will never lose this one.' _For once in a long while, Luffy left the sleeping man and stepped out the door. The captain of the migiwaras looked around on the deck to see everyone else in deep thought. Luffy may be a bit dense, but he knew exactly what they were thinking about.

_'What would happen when Zoro was completely possessed?'_ Some people on the straw hat crew already knew the question to that answer. They refused to accept the answer they made up though. They refused to kill their very own nakama.

* * *

Nami felt very afraid of Zoro, she could feel her body shake when she thought of that blood thirsty smile. She hugged herself as she recalled all the blood that she and the rest of the un injured crew members had to clean off the wood of the Thousand Sunny. She felt herself gag at the thought.

"Feeling well, navigator-san?" Robin sat herself by the cat burglar while looking into those paranoid eyes.

"No, how could anyone feel well at a time like this!" Nami just stared back into Robin's eyes as she felt her breath grow heavier. Robin did not show it herself, but she, also, felt just like the navigator. Robin just shut her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I know how you feel," Robin felt a weight on her heart as it ached with emotional pain ever since she witnessed the cruel bloody killing of the monster.

"Robin, I know this may sound very weird and its ok if you do not wish to tell me about it, but... do you... have feelings for Zoro?" Robin's eyes shot open as she felt her cheeks turn warm. She knew that she was blushing very hard as she felt her heart beat faster. She remained silent for quite a while to she finally managed to choke something out.

"N-No," Robin looked away from the navigator. Nami just smirked at the devil fruit eater.

"I see," the cat burglar just closed her eyes as she felt a weight from her shoulders that she had for a week, finally lift.

* * *

Sanji was surprisingly silent for most of the week. He was always in deep thought and would barley speak to anyone. Just like Luffy, he felt like a completely useless object. For once, he wanted to help the shitty marimo out, but, each time he thought about helping Robin's words would pop into his mind, _"The demon can only be stopped by the mental will of the host." _Sanji kicked the nearest wall in frustration. His foot went right through the wall creating a gap. Sanji cussed under his breath as he left the dining room and out the door into the main deck to find their shipwright.

"Oi, its time for a meeting!" Sanji looked up onto the Sunny's head to see his idiot captain yelling at the crew.

_'A meeting? For what?!' _Sanji quickly realized what the meeting was for, it was about Zoro.

* * *

Eight mugiwara's were seated in the dining room, some staring at a hole in the wall. Sanji was playing with his thumbs as he sweated nervously.

"This is about Zoro isn't it?" spoke a surprisingly calm Usopp. Luffy nodded his head up and down as a little frown formed on everyone's face.

"I noticed that Zoro is getting weaker and weaker while that thing is getting stronger and stronger," Luffy announced.

"Which means that Zoro is losing this fight," Nami added on to Luffy.

"And that the demon will come out and kill everyone that lives on this planet," Robin said mournfully.

"Shut up! Don't say that! Zoro would never lose to that damn thing!" shouted Luffy. Everyone froze in place as they could feel the anger boiling in their captain.

"I made a decision," Luffy said more calmly noticing that everyone went still in shock.

"And what would that be, Luffy-san?" questioned Brook.

"We are going to kill that demon thing," Luffy said with a determined look.

"Luffy! You idiot! If we kill that thing somehow, it will end up killing Zoro!" shouted Sanji as he stood up from his chair in a sudden burst on anger.

"Cook-san is right, the demon had already intertwined with Zoro's soul. I'm afraid that there might be no way we can 'kill' the demon," Robin took a sip of her tea that Sanji nicely made before the meeting. Luffy then too, shot out of his chair in anger, making the chair fly back and hitting the floor.

"Robin are you saying that we should just give up! I feel like complete shit just sitting here watching my very own nakama fade from this world!"

"Luffy! How dare you shout at a woman like that! And Robin didn't say that we should give up! She said that there was no way we could 'kill' it!" Sanji shouted back at the captain.

"Thanks cook-san, as I was saying, we might have to seal away the demon to get rid of it, but, the bad news is I do not know how to do that,"

"Then we'll learn how!" said Franky. The cyborg than took a quick look at the hole in the wall.

"Oi, Sanji, did you make that hole?" Sanji just pretended he did not hear as he looked the opposite direction of the shipwright.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Shut UP!" Nami whacked the cyborg on the head.

"Don't get off topic when we are disgusting a very important subject!" Nami silently walked back over to her seat and sat back down with a big sigh.

"When I read books about sealing monsters and demons away when I was young, the sealing usually took place after the thing that they are sealing away and the host is asleep, but, demons only seem to sleep when they are switched to a different host, then wake up when they collect enough emotions to fuel themselves." stated Nami.

"Oh Nami-swan, your so smart!" said Sanji.

"But then that means that its too late to seal it away!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I was not done! There is another way to make a demon fall back to sleep," said Nami. The crew leaned in closer as they knew that their navigator was going to say something important.

"To defeat it in battle, in the real world and in the host's conscious,"

"Thats practically impossible! That thing almost killed me twice and the whole crew once!" said Sanji. A fist collided with Sanji's face as he fell backwards on his chair.

"Shut the hell up! We will defeat that demon and so will Zoro!" Shouted Luffy. Sanji just smirked as he sat up and rubbed the place where Luffy punched him.

"Well, captain's orders, no way to go back now," said Sanji smoothly as he got back onto his feet. Everyone smiled at that very moment. They all knew that there was no going back, they were going to save their swordsman.

* * *

"Thats practically impossible! That thing almost killed me twice and the whole crew once!" Zoro sat by the door that lead into the dining/kitchen room.

_'So it is true, I have tried to kill my very own nakama,' _He bit the bottom of his lip as he felt pain strike his heart. Zoro has been sitting by that door since the beginning of their meeting. They wanted to help him, but, Zoro knew that in order to help him they would get hurt in the process. Zoro wrapped his hand around his swords and tightly squeezed them in frustration and sadness. He knew what he had to do.

He would have to leave them, to keep them safe.

* * *

** A/N I really hope you guys are enjoying the plot so far! I'm not a very good writer so this is quite an achievement to see that you guys are actually loving the story! Thanks for all the nice reviews and till next time! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter Lucky Number 13 :3**

* * *

Franky was the only one still up on the sailing ship. He was in the kitchen with a toolbox by his side. A soft knocking sound could be heard as Franky softly repaired the little hole in the wooden wall. The night was almost silent, only the sounds of the blowing winds could be heard as well as the soft knocking.

Franky brought back his hammer and clashed it with a nail that was half way inside the board. As Franky was about to repeat his actions, he heard a sound outside, as if someone was walking. He froze up, daring not to breath. The cyborg slowly rose off the floor, slowly creeping towards the door. As he was about to push the door open, he heard a splash sound. Franky swiftly opened the door and held his hands in front of him in a defensive stance. The shipwright scanned the deck for any thing suspicious. As he turned his head to the right he saw a man with green hair, about to leave the boat into the Going Merry Two.

"Oi, Zoro! Where the hell are you going?!" shouted the cyborg. The swordsman froze still as he was about to jump over board the ship into the small boat. Zoro then jumped into the small Merry that wobbled at the sudden weight.

"Hey! Zoro!" The swordsman didn't reply though as he started up the small paddle boat. Franky cursed under his breath. The cyborg ran over to where he swordsman jumped. The Merry was paddling away with Zoro not looking back but straight ahead.

"Strong right arm!" Franky's hand shot out, towards the small boat. The hand then grabbed the end of the boat, preventing it to go any further. Zoro slowly glanced back at Franky. He glared at the cyborg, sending chills down Franky's spine. Before the shipwright thought another thought, a sword slashed the chain that connected Franky's arm and hand. The cyborg flew back across the ship, hitting his head on the railing of the ship, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Franky's eyes started to slowly open.

"Oi, Franky! Are you all right?" A small voice was heard to the right of Franky. He slowly turned his head to face where the voice came from. As he felt his body start to wake up, an image of a certain green haired swordsman.

"Zoro!" shouted Franky as he shot out of bed, making the people who were surrounding him flinch back.

"Oi, oi, calm down Franky, its just us!" said a feminine voice. Franky then looked around the room to see that he was surrounded by nakama. He felt a calm relief wash over him as he sat back down on his bed.

"Hey, Franky, do you know where Zoro went?" questioned Luffy as he got up into Franky's face, staring at him with a blank face. Franky's eyes widen as he remembered what happened the night before.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Franky as he pulled at his hair. He then realized that he was missing his right hand.

"Dammit, Zoro," muttered Franky as he examined his missing hand.

"Hey, Franky, who did that to you? And where is that marimo?" said Sanji cooly, though Franky could see that Sanji was worried.

"Zoror left in the Mini Merry last night. I tried to stop him but, he cut off the chain that connect my hand with my arm," explained the cyborg.

"Shut up! Zoro would never leave us!" shouted a now angry captain. Luffy's face was easy to read. Ypu could tell he was angry and sad that Zoro left. He was also very worried about the swordsman.

"Captain-san, swordsman-san did leave us, but," A tear dropped to the floor. Nami quickly turned her head towards her friend to see her crying and trembling.

"He... He... LEFT US TO KEEP US SAFE, FROM HIMSELF!" shouted Robin as she collapsed to her knees in frustration. Luffy watched Robin cry. He felt a pain ache in his heart as he watched the broken girl cry.

Nami bent down by Roobin. She wrapped her arms around the demon child.

"Don't worry Robin, everything is going to be all right!"

"B-But, I need Zoro-san, I want him with me." whispered Robin. Nami just squeezed her friend closer to herself.

"Don't worry Robin, we will get Zoro back, and when we do, we will beat that demon's ass!" Nami smiled at Robin with her eyes close. robin, then too, smiled a soft warm smile.

_'i will help you zoro-san, the crew as well as me decided that long ago. So, will you please allow us to help you.' _Robin silently said this in the front of her mind.

' _Please Zoro-san, let us help you,' _Robin placed her hand on her heart as she felt it beat faster each time she thought of Zoro._  
_

* * *

**A/N Im sorry for any mistakes, I made this chapter kind of fast and I was like half asleep while writing it. Anyways Im going to add a lot more ZoRo moments so embrace yourself .-. Anyways, till the next chapter. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cold**

**A/N I do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon the big ocean. White sparkles danced on the waves of the blue. People could say this as a normal and beautiful day, ...most people.

The straw hats were moping around while their minds rapidly tried to come up with solutions and answers for the past events that have happened. Many emotions could be felt around in the air. Though the ship reeked mostly of sadness. All eight mugiwaras felt an empty part mssing in their hearts. Each member acted like they were a totally different person. The one who acted the strangest was the one and only, Monkey D. Luffy.

The captain sat, motionless, upon the big head mass of the Thousand Sunny. He has not moved for a very long time. He just stared out at the ocean with an intense frown. Not once did he smile as he just kept staring off into the open world.

"Luffy, why did you skip breakfast... are you even Luffy?" Chopper was walking up to the young captain. He jumped back when he heard a growl coming from Luffy's way. The straw hat captain placed his hand on top of his stomach. The doctor calmed a little down he noticed it was Luffy's stomach making the noise. Tony walked up to Luffy and quickly climbed up onto the head that Luffy sat on. Chopper than held out a plate of food up to his captain.

"Please eat Luffy, its not very healthy to skip breakfast," the doctor suggested as he held the plate closer to Luffy's face. Drool slipped out of Luffy's mouth as he took in a great sniff of the delicious food. It only took a second to see the plate completely cleared of the food. Chopper smiled as he then set down the plate by his side and took a seat by Luffy.

"Luffy, I just want you to know that Zoro is a stubborn man like you, he will not die or get into any sort of trouble... wait... I take back that last part, but the point is, I know that we are gonna get Zoro back and save him," Chopper smiled as he closed his eyes and let the wind blow on his face.

"Shishishishi," the doctor quickly turned his head to see a smiling Luffy.

"Oi, Chopper, I was not sad at all! I was just in deep thought!" Luffy said as he turned to face the doctor.

"EHH, YOU. WERE. THINKING?!" Chopper shot up onto his feet as he looked at Luffy with bewildered eyes. The captain just nodded as he started to laugh again at the sudden change in expressions with Chopper.

"B-But, when we tried to talk to you, you would not respond!" shouted a now furious reindeer.

"Eh? You guys were talking to me? Oi, how long have I been up here, my butt hurts!" Chopper just felt his sweat drop at his captain's stupidity.

_'He must have been in a trance of some sort. It must have been caused by all of the stress and emotions that he felt, so really, he was only day dreaming this whole time and the only way to get him to snap out of his trance was the smell of food?!' _Chopper felt his hoof collide with his face. Luffy started to laugh out loud at Chopper. He fell down and started to roll around, laughing, till he fell off the lion head. That was Chopper's turn to laugh. They hadn't felt this happy since after Zoro left.

* * *

Zoro was starting to get out of his docked boat. As he stepped on to the deck, he reached back down and grabbed a brown bag that use to be full of food and sake. Most of the food was already gone, so he knew that was his top priority at the moment. The green haired swordsman then slung the bag over his shoulder and started to walk into what seemed to be a busy town. Many people walked around in the streets of the bustling town. Zoro was among them as he felt his feet turn another direction. He kept on turning on his heels in a new direction and started to walk that direction. Before Zoro knew it, he was back at the docks again.

_'This town is playing tricks on me,' _Zoro just sighed as he turned the opposite direction and started to run that direction. In a matter of seconds, Zoro was back right where he started.

_'What the hell?!'_ Zoro scanned the docks to see two new ships docked. The first ship he saw made Zoro's heart drop.

_'Marines?! God dammit!' _Zoro didn't feel like taking care of the marines right now. He was hungry, more like starving and now he's got marines to deal with too. Karma just hates his guts right now. As Zoro studied the second ship, he could not tell if his hypothesis of it being a ship is right. It looked more like a submarine than a ship but, there was a jolly roger stamped on the side of it, meaning more trouble for the poor swordsman.

* * *

A foot clashed and cracked the skull of another marine. The marine felt his teeth get knocked out as he fell down, unconscious. A polar bear stood over the marine as more came rushing at it. The bear just took in a deep breath in as the marines started to close in with their swords drawn. Though, the marines never stood a chance. The polar bear in the orange jump suit kicked most of them in their chests, cracking their ribs while the rest got punched in the gut, making them spit up blood.

"Come on Bepo! Your hogging them all!" A young man with a hat that said 'penguin' across it said as he brought down another marine. The bear fell to his knees as a sad aura spilled out of the fuzzy bear.

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing and take out these damn marines!" another man shouted at the bear. He also wore a hat, but there was no wording on it like the other guy. He kicked a marine square on in the stomach making the soldier fall backwards, spitting up blood.

"Room," A blue sphere surrounded many marines as they looked around them with curious eyes. A man with a sword almost as long as him stood in front of all the marines with a smirk on his face.

"Men! Pay attention to our target! He doesn't have a two hundred million bounty for nothing!" Shouted the captain of the marines. The man with the sword smirked a more wicked smiled as he started to pull out his sword out of its sheath. Before the marines could ready their own swords, they were cut into two, but instead of dyeing, they felt no pain at all. As the marines looked down where they were cut, they saw that they were missing their legs. They all started to panic.

"Damn you...!" shouted the Marine captain as frantically looked around for his own legs. The man that had just slashed all the marines started to walk away towards the two men and the polar bear as the marine captan took in a deep breath.

"Damn you! Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law!"

* * *

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, Law is my favorite One Piece character so I just had to add him in this. Don't worry if you like him though, he will be playing a very big role in the story! Anyways I am sorry for the late update, I'm having like a mini writers block then and there so again, sorry XD Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and until the next one, bye!****  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cold: Chapter 15**

**A/N I do not own One Piece!**

**Enjoy the story and be sure to drop a review to help my writing skills!**

* * *

Zoro had quite the frown on his face as the swordsman walked into a crowd of people, that walked down the streets of the modern town. No matter how many times Zoro followed some stranger he met on the streets directions, he could not find a shop that sold food.

Mumbling and yelling could be heard around the swordsman, making his frown deepen. He hated loud noises and that was all this town was, a big loud noise. Zoro's headache kept getting worse due to the screeching of the town. He placed a hand onto the back side of his head, rubbing it through his messy green locks in annoyance.

As Zoro scanned the town's shop for any sign of it being a food shop, he kept feeling something, as if someone was watching him. He knew that they were quite close. The swodsman stopped and leaned his back against the wall of a stone building. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings. He took a deep breath and focused harder, but, he could not find anything unusual. Zoro slowly opened his eyes and started to blend in with the crowd again. He kept his pace fast and steady and kept a keen eye out for anything suspicious.

As Zoro paid attention only on his surroundings, he accidentally walked out of town and into the forest that surrounded it. He cussed under his breath as he turned his head from left to right to see where he was. He only saw a bunch of trees, some with vines growing on them and others that were very short. Even though Zoro only saw trees, he still could feel that something or someone was following him.

Then, there was a rustling sound behind Zoro. He quickly spun around with a hand on the hilt of his cursed sword. He narrowed his eyes in suspense. He slid his feet wider apart, ready to block or attack. As Zoro started to feel a somewhat safe feeling, he turned around and blocked a sword. Zoro felt his lips rise into a smile as he disarmed his opponent. The sword flew up into the air and landed right by a quivering marine, who thought it was a smart idea to take on Zoro head first.

The marines started to rush in from the dark forest and into the clearing where Zoro stood. The swordsman raised his sword up as he rushed at the yelling marines. He slashed the marines one by one. He dodged the swords that tried to get a clean cut on him while bringing down more marines.

It did not take a while to take down all the marines in front of him. He grinned at his clean victory. Thats when Zoro noticed the blood from the non-fatal wounds on the passed out marines. Zoro licked his lips as a surge of bloodlust shot through his muscles. The swordsman shook his head as he felt his heart race faster at the scene of blood.

A surging pain shot through Zoro's head. He gritted his teeth as he found out that more marines had came and surrounded him. His eyes widen as he saw that the marines that surrounded him were holding guns instead of swords. He wasn't to stupid to know that this meant bad news.

The sound of triggers clicking could be heard in the air. The bullets started to rush through the barrel's of the guns and fly out of the opening. There was no way to get out of this. Zoro was going to die, he could not dodge all of these bullets.

_'I'm sorry Kuina, please forgive me,' _ The swordsman then felt a pang of guilt and pity as the bullets seemed to go in slow motion towards him.

_'This world is better off without blood thirsty demons anyways,' _Zoro smirked as he closed his eyes, ready to die.

_**'Your such a weakling Zoro, even if you wished to die, I can not allow that since that means my death too,'**_The world seemed to freeze as insane cold seeped into Zoro, making his skin crawl. He felt his body start to go numb and his eyes, turning red.

* * *

Law has felt a very cold presence on the island for quite some time now. He knew that it wasn't safe to go and investigate this with his crew near by, so he sent them off making the excuse that he had some business to attend. At first everyone wanted to go with him to be sure he would be OK, but he just assured him that it was best for them to stay back and defend the ship.

Law felt the dark presence grow each step he took into the woods. He could even feel the air growing stiffer and a bit cold. Law pushed through a final bush into a large opening where he found the source of the dark aura. The surgeon of death saw a man with green hair, surrounded by a bunch of rookie marines who just shot their weapons at the strange man. Law didn't do anything about it though, he just watched until he felt the air grow freezing cold. Law's body tensed up to the sudden drop of temperature. He quickly moved his hand to the hilt of his blade as he saw the man's eyes flash into a bloody red color. The green haired man quickly pulled out three swords and tossed them into the air. He quickly caught one with his mouth and the other two with his bulky hands and with a sudden twist to the ground, a flying gust of wind split the bullets into two making them fall towards the ground. Law watched with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

Zoro could feel his blood start to pump again, warming up his body. The air around him started to blow again, making the leaves on the trees to rustle. Zoro quickly sheathed his swords watching the marines flee with horror written all over their faces.

_'stay out of my fights,'_ Zoro frowned, he started to seat himself on top of the grass in the clearing.

**_'A simple thank you is nice, don't you think? With out me, you wouldn't have been able to keep your promise to that_** _**little**_** bitch,'** That ticked off Zoro. Noticing the sudden change of emotions the voice started to chuckle a very maniac like laugh. **  
**

_'Your mouth just mumbled a little too much,' _Zoro said with a growl.

**_'HAHAHAHAHAHA I love it! I love your anger! Keep being angry at me, for that anger is what brings people to spill that beautiful crimson liquid! YAHAHAHAHA!'_**Zoro then felt like his head was being smashed in with a hammer. His face cringed at at the pain.

Zoro suddenly then jumped up onto his feet and pulled out Kitetsui and held it up towards a man with a fuzzy white hat with dark brownish grey spots across it. The man had a smile across his face as he studied Zoro.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro said with a little hint of pain.

"I'm just like you, a man wanted by the marines," the man just kept smiling at Zoro with his hands in his pocket. Zoro glared at the man, trying his best to ignore the growing pain in his head.

"So your a pirate too I'm guessing," The swordman kept his sword raised, but started to feel like the man was not a threat.

"I guess you could say that, though I have to let you know pointing a blade at one is quite rude," Zoro slowly lowered his blade down and sheathed it, but that did not stop him from holding the hilt of it.

"You see, I wish to tell you something," Law paused a bit till his smile grew wider.

"I'm just like you, Roronoa-ya,"

* * *

**OMG I'm so sorry for not telling you this before but I went camping AGAIN for the weekend so that was why I could not update sooner! Anyways, Law may be a bit OCC but thats because his character is quite complex to write and I'm not a very good writer so... eh... you get the point. I hope you guys like that bonding moment between Zoro and his demon! Have a good day/night! Chopper Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cold**

**Chapter 16 **

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! If I did own one piece it would suck...**

**...**

"What do you mean by "just like me?!" shouted Zoro but, he already knew the answer to his own question. He stared with wide eyes at the man who now was chuckling. Zoro could feel it. Something very dark around the stranger. The swordsman tightened his grip around the hilt of his blade. Gritting his teeth, Zoro felt his body tense up when the man looked straight into his eyes. For once Zoro was scared of someone other than himself. He could feel his heart quicken to a faster pace and his breath turn jagged. Zoro narrowed his eyes into a deep glare, staring at the man's gray eyes that flashed a little yellow.

The dark aura than faded a little and the man stopped chuckling. He lifted his legs up and started to walk towards Zoro who did not move at all. The man stopped right by Zoro's ear.

"My name is Law and I don't wanna fight, I only came to you to tell you a warning," whispered Law.

"The marines have their sights for us, Roronoa-ya, they want _their _power and will do anything to get that power," shadows fell over Zoro's eyes as he stared at the ground. Law then leaned his face closer to Zoro's ear. The swordsman felt hot air blow down his neck.

"To sum things up, they are going to kill you, so, I'm gonna give you a choice," Zoro felt himself turn stiff.

"if you come with me, I'll teach you what I can to suppress your demon and take control of it, I can't tell what will happen next if you refuse," Zoro's eyes shot open. He imagined himself with his nakama, having fun. He remembered the times when Luffy got caught cheating playing cards. He always made a pouty face and refused to accept that he was caught cheating. He even remembered when his idiot captain tried to start a food fight at dinner time. The results were a good beating by Sanji and Nami for him.

Zoro bit the bottom of his lip in frustration.

"But, before you make a decision..." Zoro slowly raised his head up.

"From the info my crew has gathered, the marines are trying to kill those who are close to us. The reason is unknown still."

A pale lifeless Luffy appeared in Zoro's mind. He closed his eyes as he started to feel guilt.

...

A little blue nose was sniffing the air. Chopper was focused on smelling the air around him. He could smell it, a very faint smell of Zoro but, it was there.

"That way," Chopper pointed his hoof north west. The ship started to turn a little towards the direction the doctor pointed towards.

"Why are we going after that marimo anyways, I'm really liking the extra space around here," Sanji said as he walked out onto the deck by Chopper. No one replied though, they all knew Sanji missed the swordsman as much as they did.

"Oi, Oi! There is an island up ahead!" Usopp's voice could be heard through out the ship from the mega phone. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and jumped out onto the deck.

"So doctor-san, is this the right island?" Chopper nodded his head and opened up his mouth.

"His smell is getting stronger and stronger, I'm pretty sure that he is on that island we see," Everyone couldn't help but smile. Even Sanji was smiling. Though no ones smile could compare back to Luffy's. Luffy's grin was huge and wide and his laugh could be heard through out the ship. The captain jumped to his feet from where he sat upon the lion's head. He quickly turned to face everyone and shouted.

"Yosh! Lets go save Zoro!" Luffy sounded like a banshee, he was excited, everyone could tell but, they could not argue. They all were so relieved and felt like the weight of the world just lift from their shoulders. They were going to save Zoro, even if it takes it to their graves because he is part of their family and they aren't going to stop till he is back with them!

...

A man slammed down a wanted poster on top of a desk in a dark room.

"Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, 160,000,000 bellis," A bigger man behind the big desk slowly turned around on his chair to face the wanted poster.

"Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, 200,000,000 bellis," The smaller man handed the bigger man the wanted poster. He quickly grabbed it and stared at it.

"I see, so these are the two people we need to create the weapon," a gruff voice came out of the bigger man.

"Yes sir, we have failed to attempt both of these criminals twice, we deeply apologize," The man got down on his knees and stared at the floor.

"I'll forgive you once we see if that plan of yours works," Mumbled the deep voice man. The other man than rose to his feet and bowed to his master.

"Yes sir, we will carry out the plan as soon as possible, but first, we need to do some research first,"

"Ok then, what are you waiting for, get started!"

"Yes sir!," The smaller man ran out of the door with two wanted posters at hand while the boss lifted a cigar to his mouth and lit it. He then recalled the plan details.

_'First, we capture both of the demon holders. Then, we use them as bait to lure their nakama into a trap. That trap will kill them in front of the demon's, causing them to go berserk. Finally, we extract the demons from the holders and placed the dark energy into a special weapon that will kill all the pirates.'_

The boss of the operation made an evil smirk as he chuckled darkly to himself.

'_I will have unlimited power and control! The world will practically fall into my hands!' _The man started to laugh out loud with an insane smirk.

...

**Well School just started so its making it a bit challenging to update this story. No worries though! I plan on getting this story finished so I will not quit it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me how Im doing! Have a great day/night! -Chopper**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cold**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N I do not own one piece!**

* * *

Everything was still, nothing moved except for the wind, that shook the leaves in the trees that surrounded the small clearing in the forest. Zoro's mind was racing, no noise could be heard. He tipped his head down and stared at the ground with a killer gaze.

_'I know I can't trust this guy, he is another pirate just like me, but, if he said was true, than Robin and the others will be in trouble... Robin," _He felt his heart beat a little faster as he thought of the devil child's name. Zoro shook his head, he couldn't get off track. He felt like this choice was very important to him and his nakama. This choice could decide the fate of him and his nakama, the choice to take risk or the choice to protect the ones he cared for.

_'If I go with this guy than I can be with them again without worry that my hands will be stained with their blood, but, what if he wants to hurt my nakama? I can't trust him, but, I can't even trust myself no more,' _

* * *

Brook was on watch today. Usually Zoro would be up here, watching out for trouble or islands, but... he was gone. The skeleton's skull slowly looked over at the motionless weights. Even without a heart, Brook felt it ache with the feeling as if something was missing in his life. He already knew what that 'missing' part was though and he also knew everyone could feel it also.

Lost in thought, Brook didn't hear the roar of an incoming ship. It took only a few more seconds though for Brook to realize it. The musician twisted his skull around to face the window. He could see a giant ship painted blue with no jolly roger but a flag that read m-a-r-i-n-e-s.

_'oh, its just a marine ship...'_ The skeleton calmly took a sip of his tea and sat there for a moment. It soon hit him. He tossed the tea into the air as he made a run for the megaphone.

* * *

Usopp was tinkering around with some scrap metal when he started to hear something, like another ship. He started to lean his head over to see what the noise was coming from. Biggest mistake he has done all day. His heart started to pound and sweat dropped down like rain. He tried to speak up, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just sat there frozen in shock and fear.

Chopper was not too far away from Usopp, it did not take long for the reindeer to notice Usopp's petrified expression.

"Hey, Usopp? Are you OK? Your not sick are you?" Leaving the spot that Chopper sat at, he walked over to Usopp and studied his face. He then slowly turned to see what the sniper was looking at. A giant marine warship was sailing starting to sail right by them.

"MARINES, MARINES, MARINES EVERYWHERE!" Shouted Chopper with a screeching voice.

Everyone was rushing towards the deck to see the ship's shadow covering their tiny ship.

"**Everyone, marines are here!"** Shouted the skeleton over the loud speaker. **  
**

"YOUR A BAD WATCH OUT!" everyone shouted back at the skeleton.

"**Sorry,"**

"DON'T APOLOGIZE AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" Shouted Nami. Everyone started to shift into a defensive stance. Brook was climbing down the ladder when he turned his head to look behind the ship. What was behind them made Brook let go of the ropes in shock. He fell to the ground grasping for breath.

"Your not going to believe this," Brook said as he brushed himself down and started to run over to his nakama.

"Believe what?"

"If I'm correct, I think this is a buster call fleet!" shouted a very sweaty skeleton.

"WHAT?!"

"A BUSTER CALL?"

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"But, wouldn't they have shot canons at us already?" questioned Robin as the huge warship that was by them, pass.

"What is this shit?!" Sanji shouted.

"This is very strange..." said a very shaky Usopp.

"Don't they seem to be going fast?" squeaked Chopper.

"Now you mention, they are taking the same sea current as us, seems like they are heading where we are going," Nami said as she shrugged. Her mind was racing, this was a buster call, right? Didn't buster calls take out anything in their path? Nami chewed on her lower lip.

Then she finally found the answer.

"Zoro..." she said with her eyes growing in fear and shock.

* * *

Zoro was running through the forest as fast as he could. Dust lifted off the ground each time his foot hit the ground. A deep scowl covered Zoro's face as he tried to find the docks. He then recalled the past few minutes.

_Law was on the transponder snail, a frown could be found on his face. When he packed the snail back into his pocket, he turned around to face Zoro._

_ "A buster call was initiated for this island. I believe it would be best if we left immediately," Law turned and started to walk off into the forest. Expecting for the marimo to follow. He could hear footsteps behind him start walking towards him. Though, it did not take for Zoro to get lost. Law just chuckled a little.  
_

_ 'That straw hat fellow sure does have a strange first mate,'_

Zoro could not believe that Law got lost and wandered away from him. Little did he knew that it was the other way around. The swordsman sighed as he kept on running what he thought was 'straight,' With what seemed amazing luck, Zoro found the docks. Not to far away, Law stood by his submarine and watched the swordsman. He was looking out at sea with a very big frown. He could see big warships from the marines in the far distance. Townsfolk also gathered around to see what was incoming to their port.

That was when there was a glint in the sky. Everyone looked up to see something falling towards them. At first, Zoro thought it was a canon, but the shape of the object was not a sphere. Thats when Zoro's mouth fell down and his pupils narrowing to see a ship, falling towards them. Zoro could hear it, something growing louder...

"ZOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" A very wide grinned captain sat on top of a lion's head. HE was waving and hanging on as the ship started to past the clouds and straight for the ocean. There, on the sail of the ship, was the jolly roger of the straw hat crew.

* * *

**SCHOOOOOOLLLLL, is not fun. Its causing my writer blocks and such. Though I'm going to try harder updating this sooner. Thanks for reading! OH and I did not edit this because I was too lazy :3 SO if there are a lot of mistakes in it, sorry XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cold**

**Chapter 18**

**Please Review and I hope you enjoy!**

**I also do not own One Piece!**

* * *

Luffy was now hugging Zoro, crying in the most exaggerated way ever.

"Z-ZORO I MISSSED YOU!" Tears soaked Zoro's shirt as he just stood there, uncomfortably. He was shocked. His nakama came for him, even knowing what he was capable of. He was a murderer. A monster. A demon. A beast. Though Luffy just clung onto Zoro, like he didn't know about what Zoro could do. Luffy had missed Zoro lose control twice though, so thats probably why Luffy was not afraid at all to be with him. Or was it really? Luffy was scared, but not of Zoro, but of the thought of him being gone and not being able to find him. Luffy had one fear, and that was the thought of losing his nakama.

Zoro started to feel light headed. He noticed that Luffy was squeezing him with max strength.

"L-luffy, can't... breathe," said a wheezing Zoro. Luffy let go with a huge grin and a sniffle.

"Sorry! Zoro! You were just gone for so long! We missed you sooo much! Why did you leave?!" The question was obvious why to Luffy, but he stood there, staring into Zoro's blue eyes.

"I wanted to protect you guys," replied Zoro in a sad tone. Luffy just shook his head.

"Stop protecting us for once! Let us protect you this time, Zoro!" The green haired swordsman's eyes grew wide. His lip trembled as he placed one hand on Luffy's shoulder. He gripped the soft red fabric with a shaky hand.

"Thank you... Luffy," Luffy latched his hand on top of Zoro's. His skin was cold, but Luffy did not mind. He laughed a little, then turned his heels.

"Come on then! Everyone is waiting for you! We will throw a party with lots of meat in celebration of your return!" shouted Luffy as a canon narrowly missed them and landed on the island. Zoro ran behind Luffy towards the ship through crowds of screeching civilians. The captain knew his first mate well to grip his hand and run with him. If he didn't, Zoro obviously would get lost.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was getting rained on by canons. Luckily, most missed or were destroyed by the mugiwara crew. The marines were getting restless now. They needed to sink that ship now before they tried to make their escape. A large rolling sound could be heard on one of the ships. Many grunts and pants were heard along with the rolling sound. The crew stopped for a moment to take a glance at what was causing the sound.

A huge canon was now perched at the side of a not too far away ship.

"Holy, shit..." whispered Sanji as he gawked at the gigantic canon. The canon looked like any other normal canon, just 10 times bigger. A huge canon ball was being loaded into the papa canon. It took about forty to sixty strong men to push the canon ball inside.

"If that thing hits us, were screwed..." said Franky.

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT," shouted most of the crew as Usopp, chopper, and Nami just cried.

Fire sparked on the long rope. The rope singed into ashes as the fire quickly started to near the main frame of the huge canon. Sanji glared at the canon. He then sprinted towards the edge of the boat. He was going to save this ship, all he needed to do was to stop that fire! Though as Sanji was about to jump off, a large BOOM was heard all across the area. A shadow formed over the sunny. Everyone quickly glanced up in fear. The huge canon was blocking the sun, and was now sailing towards them, fast!

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" screeched Usopp as he panicked back and forth across the ship. Sanji could not possibly kick something that big and heavy back, could he? He had to try. Either his leg or his nakama. Sanji was about to jump at the incoming canon till he saw it split into two. Sanji smiled.

"That idiot brute is back," commented Sanji. He slowly pulled out his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke as the left right separate part of the canon fell into the blue sea. A huge splash happened behind Sanji as he tapped his cigarette.

"**Oni-giri,"** Zoro fell down back to the ship. He sheathed his swords and smiled as Luffy came up from behind.

"OI, OI LOOK WHOS BACK!," Shouted Luffy with so much glee! Everyone stared at the swordsman with huge grins.

"ZORO!" shouted the mugiwara crew. Chopper leaped onto Zoro's head as Usopp hugged the swordsman with happiness! They were crying tears of joy to see their nakama.

"Gef off choffer, I can'f breafe." Zoro mumbled as Chopper's fur got into his mouth.

"Sorry!" Sobbed Chopper as he leaped off. Zoro was now trying to get fur out of his mouth as more mugiwara's hugged him and cried with joy.

Zoro was smiling as his nakama cried for him. Though this was no time for celebrating. More booms were heard as tinier canons went off, shooting at the pirate ship.

"We'll have a big feast after we get the hell out of here!" shouted Franky as he ran over to the ship's wheel.

"Ready for your orders captain!"

"Get us out of here Franky!" shouted Luffy with a huge grin as he ran up towards the Lion head. He placed his butt onto of the Lion just as Franky started up their escape.

"Coup de BURST!" Blue energy shotted out from the back of the ship. It sailed up high above the marine ships and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N I lost interest in the story, thats why it took so long to update. :I**


End file.
